The Price You Pay
by lifeless book of hope
Summary: Treason bears a price. Has Jazz finally paid his?


A very short story about vengeance and death.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own eternal sonata in any way, other than having a copy of the game.

* * *

><p>"<em>In every decision we make, a sacrifice is made."<em>

This sentence kept on ringing back into my head. It was told to me by my father. I didn't pay much attention to it at first, but right now, why does it bother me so much?

I'm currently in Baroque, discussing matters about Baroque and Forte with Crescendo. Though, after a few days since the defeat of Waltz, he got terribly sick. I wouldn't blame him, though. He grew up in a snow-filled country and he suddenly decided to take a hike in Mt Rock, which is partly known for its humidity. The sudden climate changed might have been too much for his body, but other than that, he also fought with us. Though, I was wondering why Princess Serenade didn't grow weak after, she looks tougher than she looks. No wonder she's so determined to protect Crescendo.

He's a lot better now, though. But, he's been out of character lately.

While I was wandering around the castle, I heard a crash in Crescendo's room. His usual bodyguard isn't there, so I went inside. To my surprise, I saw Crescendo facing the mirror Lament, only it's shattered to pieces and its shards littered the floor. Crescendo told me something about the mirror before. That it doesn't just let you see your outer appearance, but the inside as well.

"Crescendo?"

He turned as I called his name. He saw him wear an oddly cold expression for a second, and it was immediately turned into a warm smile.

"Yes? What is it, Jazz?" asked Crescendo.

I warily took a few steps closer to him.

"What happened to the mirror?"

"Isn't obvious? It's broken" replied Crescendo with a bitter tone, he knelt on one knee and picked up one of the mirror's shards.

"Did you break it?"

He nodded, as he examines the shard in his hand.

"But why? Isn't that your family's royal treasure? And wouldn't you get in trouble once your father finds out?" I interrogated as I took a few more steps closer.

He scoffed as he stood up.

"Why would I get in trouble? It's just a mirror. My father may be a powerful person, but in front of his children, he's just a wuss."

I was pretty shocked after hearing him say that sentence. I knew him too well to know that he wouldn't say that kind of thing to any person, even towards his enemies.

"Jazz, have you heard of the saying, 'in every decision we make, a sacrifice is made'?" asked Crescendo as he walks towards me.

"Yes...?" I was a little confused about his sudden question.

"Now tell me, have you payed your price?" he asked when he stopped his pace, only a few inches from me. He's wearing an unreadable expression. I never saw him do this before... He then placed one hand on my shirt's collar and pulled me closer.

"Crescendo?"

"Treason bears a price."

I grunted as I suddenly felt lancing pain on my abdomen. Did Crescendo just stab me with something? Possibly the shard he was holding earlier?

"Your fallen comrades, you think their lives are enough of a price? I don't think so."

The object impaled within me plunged in deeper, inflicting more pain and damage. I started coughing out blood, and even so, Crescendo didn't pull away. Why is he acting like this? And him, of all people, talking about my treason against Count Waltz. Crescendo would most likely avoid the topic, but now...

"For getting in the way of my plans... for betraying your country..."

What the hell is he talking about? What does he mean about getting in the way of his plans? Wasn't I suppose to help him? I was cut from my thoughts as the object stabbed within me twist around, and this is when I finally thought about pushing him away.

"This is the price you pay."

I clutched my wound as I looked at one of Crescendo's hands. And my earlier hunch was right, he did stab me with the shard. He just stabbed me in a vital area, and I could feel my life slipping away along with my blood... My legs could no longer support my weight, so I fell on the floor. I could feel his cold gaze upon me. Why would he do this? My own best friend killed me. What did I do wrong to deserve this?

I looked at the shards littering the floor as my pool of blood slowly surrounds them. I couldn't believe what I saw, what reflected upon those fragments. A reflection that wasn't Crescendo's... Someone that I would rather not see.

_The mirror Lament is no ordinary mirror. It doesn't just let you see your outer appearance, but the inside as well._

"Waltz..."

* * *

><p>So... Yeah... Waltz's soul somehow possessed Crescendo's body and killed Jazz for revenge. He probably killed Crescendo too by eating his soul or something like that.<p> 


End file.
